Letting Loose
by TuAmorCreador
Summary: I do NOT own the rights to Axis Powers Hetalia! You are at one of America's parties, bored out of your mind. Prussia tries to make you dance with him, but Sweden stops him. You have a huge crush on the country and ask him to dance. Will the dancing lead to more? Find out! WARNING: Lemon!


"Hey, [Name], you wanna dance?"

You looked up from your drink to see Gilbert hovering over you, a huge smirk on his face. "Uh, no thanks Gil, I don't really like to dance." You began to turn red, so you turned your attention back to your drink so he wouldn't notice. Frankly, you were surprised to see him unattended by the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

"But [Name]! Why don't you want to dance with the awesome me? It'd be fun," he whined, and you could hear the pout on his lips as he spoke. You merely shook your head sharply and repeated, "I don't dance, Gil."

He chuckled and you looked up again, noticing that his expression had changed. "Well then, why didn't you tell me? I'll teach you!" And he tried to get you out of your seat, grabbing your arm and pulling.

"_Prussia_. I said no!" You yanked your arm out of his grasp and resumed staring at your drink. "Aw, but why, [Name]? I'm an awesome dancer, and you don't look like you're having very much fun!"

You sighed at this. He was right; you were really quite bored. Since most of the people attending Alfred's party were dancing or making out and you weren't up do doing either, you were stuck sitting at a table with a beer you hadn't touched. Ludwig had gotten you it, insisting that you needed to loosen up a bit.

But you hated beer, and had told him so; nonetheless, he got you one. So for the past fifteen minutes now, you had been sitting with no interruptions – until Gil had spotted you.

When the self-absorbed country went to protest again, you decided you had had enough. You rose abruptly, and shoving a finger into his chest you growled, "Prussia, if you don't get away from me right now, I'll—"

"You'll what? Hit me?" His face took on a look of shock. "But you love me! Why in the world would you want to hit me?" His expression turned dark. "If you won't dance with me, I'll just have to make you do it."

Your jaw dropped, but you immediately closed your mouth. "And just how do you plan to do that, hm?" His gaze grew harsh as he prepared to respond. "Well—" _"Achem."_ You both looked up in surprise to meet the steely gaze of the man most people feared, and on whom you were crushing heavily.

You held back the urge to gasp, and you inwardly grinned at the current scenario. Gilbert seemed to be at a loss for words. "Oh, hey, Swe! [Name] and I were just talking about how I think she should dance because she looks so bored, and she said she doesn't dance, so I was trying to convince her to let me teach her, and…"

You giggled slightly. Gil really was struggling! Feeling bold, you spoke up, effectively shutting Gil up. "Actually, Sweden, I was wondering if maybe _you_ wanted to teach me how to dance?"

When the man raised a single eyebrow in response, you stiffened. Perhaps asking for a dance had been too forward… "Hey! That's not fair! Why would you want to dance with him, but not with me?" Gilbert stuck out his bottom lip and glowered, until an idea struck him.

"Wait, I get it! [Name]! You like Sweden, don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you blushed at his statement. "N-no, that's not it! I mean, I like him, but not in _that_ way…" You only began to turn redder as the nation's grin widened.

"Well, I think you do! No need to deny it, [Name], after all he likes you too!" Your eyes widened and you turned to look at Berwald. Although he wasn't an emotional person, you could see that he was struggling to maintain his calm demeanor, while probably desperately wanting to strangle Gilbert.

When he didn't say anything, you turned back to Gilbert and looked at him incredulously. "Honestly, _Prussia,_ how could you say such a thing? That's highly unlikely, since there's really nothing to like about me in the first place," you spat out in frustration.

You could feel the atmosphere change, and Gilbert had suddenly lost his smirk and was slowly backing away from you. "I… I think I'm gonna go talk to Francis now." Without a moment's hesitation, he high-tailed it out of there. _That's strange_, you thought.

But before you could turn back around to look at Berwald, you felt two large hands grasp your waist tenderly and an uncommonly heard voice say, "Of course I'll dance with you." You grinned and turned around to find that one of those rare half-smiles adorning the nation's face.

The sight nearly made you melt; only a few people could make him do that, and to know that you were one of them made you feel special. You began to wonder if perhaps what Gilbert had said was true.

Berwald took your hand in his and slowly took you with him to where everyone was dancing. As though right on cue, the song came to an end and a slow song came on. You instantly looked around for Gilbert, thinking it was his doing; however, true to his word, he was over with Francis and Antonio.

You felt your cheeks grow hot as Berwald took the hand he was holding along with your other hand and placed them on his shoulders, and then took your petite waist in his large hands. Unsure of yourself, you slowly started swaying to the beat of the music, and Ber nodded his head in approval.

As the song progressed, you felt Ber's gaze trained on your face and your cheeks heated more. Wanting to escape his stare, you wrapped your arms behind his neck and hugged him, resting your head in the area between his neck and shoulder.

You inhaled, and the scent of him filled you with a sense of contentment. When you felt his head nudge yours, you looked up slowly, making eye contact with him for the first time during the song. You were filled with an incredible amount of emotion when you did so, because his eyes were filled with love and adoration and you hardly knew what to do with yourself.

So when he descended his lips upon yours, it was all you could do to refrain from displaying your sudden bout of passion. Instead, you moved slowly, pressing back lightly before sighing at the feeling of his arms tightening around your waist. Your hands, which were at the base of his neck, moved to tangle your fingers in his hair.

At the realization that you weren't rejecting him but rather responding similarly, Ber took it upon himself to deepen the kiss before tracing your bottom lip with his tongue. The first time he did it, you did not respond, too shocked to do anything but freeze in place. But when he did it again, you moaned lightly before opening up to him, suddenly engulfed in the taste of him.

As your tongues began to dance with one another, you pressed your lips against his more roughly, wanting to show that you really were affected by him; that he had a certain power over you. He groaned and pulled your body against his harder, and you could feel the beginnings of his arousal pressing into your lower abdomen.

You broke the kiss apart, panting lightly before trailing kisses along his jaw, pausing to whisper in his ear, "[1]Jag älskar dig." You could feel him harden further at your words, and a small smirk played at your features. He kissed you roughly before softly uttering back, "[2]Jag älskar dig också."

Just then, the song came to a close and after a quick announcement about how oh, the party was only _just_ getting started, an ear-pounding song came on and people resumed their previous dirty dancing with one another. Berwald reluctantly removed his hands from your waist, but instead of walking away he asked huskily, "Want to dance some more?"

You could feel desire building up inside of you, and you nodded, wanting nothing more than to have his body pressed against yours. Anything else that might happen would come later; right now, it was too soon for the two of you to disappear from the party.

You hurriedly turned around, excited by the sensation of his hands grabbing your hips, and began to rock your body to the music, pushing your rear into him so that he groaned and tightened his hold on you. As a matter of fact, you had been lying to Gilbert when you said you didn't dance; in actuality you were saving yourself for a specific person.

Well, that certain person had found you, and now you were using your skills to your advantage, swiveling your hips seductively and lifting your arms over your head. You could feel the result of your efforts pressing eagerly against your bum, and the sensation was making you grow wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

Without warning, you dropped to a low squat then slowly rose back up, rubbing yourself against Ber in a maddening way. By the time you were back to standing, you could tell you were affecting him greatly. Suddenly he spun you around so that you were face to face with him once more, and then slammed your hips against his before resuming his swaying and rocking like before.

You could not help but moan, and you slid your arms behind his neck once more, allowing more of your body to press against his. His hands appreciatively slipped down to squeeze your bum, staying there to more effectively push your core against his now straining erection. You roughly grinded your pelvis against his while still swaying to disguise the move from any onlookers, and he gasped before leaning down to kiss your neck.

When he found your sweet spot, you felt him smirk against your skin before biting harshly, pulling a moan from you before sucking roughly on the same spot. You grinded him harder still, now feeling desperate and needy. He chuckled and released your neck from his lips, kissing your jawline once before crushing your mouth with his.

"Aah, Sweden~" you moaned, unable to help yourself. "Call me Berwald, [Name]. There is no longer a need for formalities with me~" You giggled at this, and then laughed a bit louder when you realized he was referring to your friendship with Gilbert. "Okay then, _Berwald_." His sudden intake of breath indicated to you that he liked how you said his name.

Before the current song was even close to finishing, Ber was pulling away and grabbing your hand to lead you from the room. You grinned, eager to be getting around to the other things you wanted to do. And, oh, you wanted to do them badly.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find an unoccupied room, and soon you were behind closed doors and kissing the nation with a force to be reckoned with. He grunted in surprise before kissing back with equal vigor, slipping his fingers down your hips to your thighs so he could drag your skin-tight dress up your body.

You wiggled your body impatiently; he was taking his sweet time and the suspense was already getting to you. With a feral growl, you pushed him back before grabbing the hem of the dress and pulling it over your head, your unclothed breasts bouncing out of it and grabbing his attention. Tossing the dress aside, you watched as the normally emotionless nation licked his lips in desire.

Seeing him like this was setting a fire to your core, and all you wanted was to have him naked and shoving himself inside you. But you could tell that he wanted to go through foreplay first, and having a soft spot for him as usual, you knew you would willingly comply with his wishes.

Slowly, tauntingly, he reached up to remove his glasses, placing them on a nearby table. Then, the unexpected happened: he pulled you into him and began to suckle one breast. With his other hand he massaged the opposite breast, all the while nipping and licking the nipple of the one in his mouth. You gasped and moaned, the sudden bout of pleasure overtaking you.

When he pulled away to blow on the wet tip, you nearly lost it. "[3]Du är sötare än socker, [Name]," he murmured before leaning back in to take your other nipple between his teeth. You mumbled incoherently, unable to think of how to proceed other than to begin undressing him.

With trembling hands, you reached up and began to unbutton Ber's shirt. When all the buttons were undone and the shirt was slipping away from his shoulders, he stopped to toss it aside and you were given the rare opportunity to look upon this thing of magnificence. His body was well-toned, and the combination of his six-pack and happy trail were making your breathing grow heavier still.

When your gaze settled on the prominent bulge of his pants, you felt an ache begin to build up in your pelvis. "Ber…" "Hm?" "[4]Komma hit~" He approached you slowly, and when he was close enough you began to kiss your way down his body. It was obvious he had never had a girl ravish him before because everything you were doing was affecting him immensely.

As you trailed your lips down over his abs, he stiffened, but you ignored his reaction and continued to move lower until you reached the hem of his pants. At that point you got to work at removing said pants, twisting the zipper down over his arousal and pulling them down along with his boxers.

His engorged member stood straight up, large and proud, before you. After Berwald had kicked away his clothing, you took his erection in one hand, pumping him and coating him in his precum and making him moan. Before he could stop you, you were wrapping your mouth around his tip and sucking lightly, evoking various sounds of ecstasy from him.

Inch by inch, you took more of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him all along. Without warning you released him, your mouth making a popping noise, and took a deep breath. Suddenly you had every last inch of him in your mouth, and you swallowed, effectively squeezing the head of his member with your throat.

He moaned a bit louder, and accidentally bucked into you in search of release. But before he could cum you were releasing him again and murmuring, "[5]Min tur." With that you leaned down to strip yourself of your panties, kicking them aside into the pile of clothing that had accumulated.

Before you could even look up, you were abruptly lifted and carried over to a couch in one of the corners of the room by Ber, where he lay you down gently. When you tried to sit up he stopped you with a hand on your stomach, proceeding to straddle you so you couldn't escape. "Now then," he purred, "I believe it is your turn to be tortured."

Your breath caught at that statement and it was all you could do to not have him take you right then and there. When he kissed your shoulder and gradually started to make his way down your body, you arched your back and moaned. By the time he got to your pelvis you were shaking in anticipation, and when he brought a single finger to your slit and rubbed, you were a goner.

He pulled his finger away much to your disappointment, and examining it he said, "[6]Du är redan så våt." With that he brought his mouth to your womanhood, tongue swirling around your clitoris while he used the same finger as before to prepare you for what was soon to come.

You thought Ber's actions were torturous now; you thought wrong. He drew your clit between his teeth and sucked at it, causing your moans to increase, simultaneously adding a second finger to your hole. You were so close to release and Berwald must have realized this because suddenly he was pulling away and licking his fingers clean.

"Ber," you whined, "That's just cruel." "Ja, well now you know how I felt a moment ago," he said with a smirk. "But that's not important anymore." And suddenly he was positioning his throbbing member at your opening, rubbing the head against your clit and driving you crazy. "You ready?"

You nodded shakily, but it wasn't good enough for him. "J-ja, Berwald, please! I need you so badly." And without another moment's hesitation he was pushing into you, and you cried out in ecstasy as his cock began to stretch your boundaries, filling you like no other man had.

You were so eager to start, but Ber knew better. He waited for you to adjust, and when you felt you were ready you grinded your hips against his as a signal. At first his thrusts were slow and deep; he wanted to enhance the sensations for you. But it wasn't good enough. Sure, he felt good inside you but you wanted him harder, faster, deeper. When you voiced this to him, he stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. "Ja," you said, and then he was driving himself into you as deep, fast, and hard as he could and you were screaming his name. Hopefully no one would hear you, not that it was exactly quiet in the party room, but really you could care less.

You felt the coil in your stomach tightening just as Berwald grunted, "Agh, [Name], you're so tight~" and brought you closer to the edge. "Ngh, Ber, I'm so, so close." "Are-are you really." "J-ja!" "Then cum for me, [Name]~" he purred, biting down on your neck. And with that the final thread of your sanity snapped and you were coming, your orgasm rocking your body like never before.

Ber's end came just a few haphazard thrusts later, his seed shooting deep into you and spilling out onto the couch as well. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily, and you couldn't help but complain that he was crushing you. With a sigh, he rolled you out from under him and lay down so your back was against his muscular torso.

"Better?" he asked. "Mhm," you nodded absentmindedly. You were busy thinking about something else. "Ber?" "Hm?" I already told you that I love you. I think that was obvious. And you told me you love me back. But… now what? What does… _this…_ make us?" His arm tightened its grasp on your waist and you couldn't help but smile a little. There was no way he would just leave you.

"Well, [Name], if you love me as much as I love you…" he swallowed, a bit unsure. "Would you maybe want to move in with me?" You gasped in delight. "I would love that, Ber." He smiled and kissed your neck tenderly before sitting up. You sat up too and watched as he stood and walked over to the pile of clothes you two had accumulated.

Before doing anything, however, he looked back at you and said, "Close your eyes [Name]." Your heart began to pick up its pace as you nervously – but excitedly – turned away. When you felt him next to you, you turned around, only to find him down on one knee next to the couch. Your smile grew so big you wondered that your face didn't break in half.

"Marry me, [Name]?" he proposed, holding out a little black box. Opening it, you were presented with an astonishingly gorgeous diamond ring. Your eyes began to grow teary and you lunged forward to kiss Berwald, the man you had grown to love with all your heart. "So is that a yes?" he joked, and you nodded before exclaiming, "Of course it is! You are the light of my life and I can't think of a better way to spend it other than with you."

Translations:

[1] = I love you.

[2] = I love you too.

[3] = You are sweeter than sugar.

[4] = Come here.

[5] = My turn.

[6] = You're already so wet.


End file.
